The Barbecute Chronicles
by Typhlosion8
Summary: Wrote this on request from Gaige's Peppy Sweetheart. Just the silly life of Barbecute, the Typhlosion. Based on my adorable avatar!
1. Just An Awesome Day

**^_^ Enjoy!**

* * *

A Typhlosion rolled onto her back and sighed. Today was a beautiful day. She should go outside. Smiling, Barbecute pulled herself to her feet. Today would be a good day.

* * *

Barbecute wandered into the Viridian Forest. Her cave was nice, but sort of dark and lonely. _Maybe Pod will have evolved by now. _Dropping to all four legs, the Volcano Pokémon raced towards a tree, where a familiar Metapod was hanging. "Hiya Pod!" she called out. "I told you to call me by my species name, Metapod, or my real name, Leo. Nothing else!" he told her.

Barbecute looked confused. "What's wrong with Pod?" she asked.

"It's improper! Nicknames are only given to a Pokémon by it's Trainer, not another Pokémon!" Pod the Metapod replied.

"Whatever! Bye Pod!" Barbecute said cheerfully, ignoring the angry yells from Metapod.

* * *

Barbecute ran off deeper into the Viridian Forest, deciding to grab some berries for breakfast. She found her favourite tree, which she named Tree, and plucked a Sitrus Berry from it's branches. Barbecute was about to pop it into her mouth, when a mouse leaped forward and snatched it from her hand. "Hey!" she growled. Most Pokémon don't mess with wild Typhlosion, because of their powerful back flames. The mouse rolled over in the air, and landed on it's two back feet.

Releasing some fire from her back, she roared, and used Rock Climb. The Tiny Mouse Pokémon was trusted into the air on a pillar of stone, and could only watch as Barbecute dashed up the rocks, finally reaching the top, where a frightened Pikachu sat. "P-p-please don't h-hurt me. My name's Pickle, and I'm just really h-hungry." he cried out. Barbecute smiled. "Keep it," she replied as she jumped down, causing the pillars to go back into the ground. Pickle looked surprised as she pulled another Sitrus Berry of of Tree, and walked away. "Bye-Bye!" she exclaimed happily.

* * *

Barbecute walked towards Route 1, where Trainers liked to battle her. After that refreshing Sitrus Berry, she needed to use some of her energy. She could see an Ace Trainer in the distance. _Perfect! _She ran towards the girl, who was walking with her Wartortle. _A challenge, yay! _ The Trainer told her Wartortle to battle, and he happily obliged. "Hydro Pump!" she yelled. "Tortle Tor!" he replied, went into his shell, and released a torrent of water at Barbecute. "Tyyy Phlosion!" she replied, and used Overheat. The attack pushed back the turtle, until it fainted. Sad, the Ace threw an Ultra Ball at the Volcano Pokémon, which she pushed back with Shadow Claw. The Trainer caught it, recalled Wartortle, and continued walking to Pallet Town. Barbecute smiled.

* * *

As Barbecute walked towards her cave, she heard a rustle in the bushes, and was happy to see Pickle jump out. "Here, I want you to have this. It's a Lum Berry. They taste good." He handed her a round green berry. "Thanks!" she replied.

The two of them walked onward, until they saw a beautiful Butterfree emerge from the trees. "Hiya Pod!" Barbecute called out to her Bug type friend. "My species name is Butterfree, but you can also call me Leo and nothing else!" he retorted.

"Okie-dokie Pod!" Barbe said, and waved to her upset friend.

"Bye Pod." Pickle added. That part didn't help.

* * *

Barbecute curled up on her comfy and cozy nest of Pidgey feathers, twigs, leaves, and a few Kakuna shells. Her new friend Pickle the Pikachu was next to her, fast asleep, snoring.

_This was definitely a good day. For sure. Tomorrow will be even better!_

* * *

**This was the first Barbecute fanfic, and her very own debut. If you like, and you want me to keep going, review or PM me! I love suggestions!**

**See ya, Ty8 ^_^**

_**Barbecute**__ **is signing out! Bye-Bye! Have a good tomorrow!**_**  
**


	2. 13

**Just so no one is confused, Barbecute was an idea created by me and Gaige's Peppy Sweetheart. It's a merge of Barbeque and cute. Barbeque 'cause let's face it, I'm Typhlosion8, and I like hamburgers. Cute 'cause of my avatar. We were naming it, and GPS brought up Barbecute... So that's that. ^_^**

**Happy Friday the Thirteenth! (Hope you don't have Triskaidekaphobia)**

* * *

Pickle the Pikachu scurried to the Oran Berry tree near the river. Today was his friend Barbecute's least favourite day, so he wanted to cheer her up. She was Triskaidekaphobic, and she was going to stay in all day, so Pickle was going to find breakfast. He knew where all the good trees were in Viridian Forest, his mommy Raichu told him their location when he was still a Pichu.

Pickle could see an Oran Berry hanging above his head, and reached. Oran Berry trees had very weak branches, and were not the best to climb for food. "Piiikkkaa..." he stretched. On his tippy toes, he reached, and a breeze toppled him over. *splash*

"Chaaa!" he complained. When a Pikachu got wet, they had to dry completely before attacking or they would electrocute themselves. _No experience today! _

"Sorry Pikachu!" Pod the Butterfree called from atop the tree. "I was coming in for a landing, and I didn't see you!" To add insult to injury, he plucked the Oran Berry from the tree. The exact one that Pickle had reached for. All the others were too high. _Just some bad luck. I'll find a different berry. _

* * *

His fur dripping with water, Pickle crawled onto the last rock, and saw the Pecha Berry tree. _Perfect! _Happily, he climed up the thick trunk, and grabbed a juicy one. Doing an impressive leap, he twisted off the Berry tree, and walked forward a bit, only to notice an Ursaring claw mark on the tree where he use to be. _Ursaring territory! _

"Saring!" a roar broke through the peace of the morning forest. Deciding to run, Pickle raced down the rocky hill to the bottom, where he saw a large bear Pokémon. _Ursaring!_

"Here, you have it." Pickle handed the ripe berry to the Ursaring, who growled. Stepping back slowly, Pickle went to the left, and ran towards the bushes. _Barbecute's idea of staying indoors might not have been a bad idea!_

* * *

Pickle shook the leftover liquid from his body, and slid down the side of the steep valley slope to the hidden Cheri Berry tree. _Not my first choice, but it'll do!_

The Pikachu snatched a cherry-like berry from the tree, and somehow stumbled up the valley to the top. He had two, a nice ripe one, and a smaller one, that looked not so ripe. Pickle reached towards the smaller one, only to feel a tiny Seed Bomb strike his hand. He quickly dropped the Cheri Berry, only to see a tiny face on it. "Cherubi!" it called. The Cherry Pokémon looked mad. "You pulled me fron my sunny spot!" she cried out. The tiny Cherubi rolled back down the hill. "Don't come back!" she yelled.

_Today was not my day. Maybe I havTriskadekafobia?_

* * *

Pickle had one more tree, a Rawst Berry tree._ If this fails, then I'm going back to Barbe's cave._

He climbed the Rawst Berry tree, got to the top, where he saw an unusual berry in the tree. It was brown, long, and when he tapped it, it was hard. _Now that I think about it, I'm sure I saw more of these on the way up. They look a lot like Kakuna..._

"Bee Bee!" a bug voice called out. Startled, Pickle fell out of the Rawst Berry tree. It was then when the Kakuna decided to glow white, and evolve.

"BEE BEE!"

"Ahhhhh!" Pickle yelled as he used Agility to run from the Bug/Poison type Pokémon.

_Goodbye Rawst Berry!_

* * *

As Pickle walked into the familiar cave, scratches on his body and no berry in his hand, his best friend Barbecute walked up to him. "Guess what, Pickle? I went outside! And I picked two Sitrus berries from Tree. One for me, which I already ate, and one for you! Enjoy!" she cheerfully told him. He picked up his Sitrus Berry, took one bite, and dropped it swiftly as a Caterpie crawled out.

"Sorry, Pickle. Bad luck. Maybe it's because today is Friday the Thirteenth!" Barbecute imputed.

Pickle groaned. _From now on, I stay home on Friday the Thirteenth. I am officially Triskadecaphobic._

* * *

**_So that's my Friday the 13th fanfic. Hope you enjoyed it! _**

**_Ty8 ^_^_**

**_P.S. I don't own Pokémon._**


	3. Could It Be Love?

**This is a fun chapter. I was inspired by a paper cutout. Don't ask about the cutout. It's mine.**

**Disclaimer:**** I OWN NOTHING BUT MY IMAGINATION! So no, I don't own Pokémon. Or do I?**

* * *

Barbecute yawned. She stayed up late last night, and she was sleepy. _Better wash my face in the river, then get some_ breakfast. She looked around the small den._ Looks like Pickle is already out and about. _

Seeing the bright sunlight pierce her cave door, Barbecute wandered outside, only to see the sun shining brightly. It looked like another beautiful day. Barbecute raced towards the river, where she saw a reflection in the large body of water. It looked like her, but more macho and cool.

She turned to see a male Typhlosion next to her, smiling. His chocolate brown eyes were shining, and his fur was nice, but it looked ruffled and wild; a twig was sticking out from behing his ear. "H-hello there." she managed to say. "Hi. My name is Daniel. Yours?"

"B-barbecute. You look v-very wild and energetic." she stuttered.

"Thanks Barbe. You're not half bad yourself!"

But at this point, Barbecute dunked her head in, hoping to hide her blush._ He's so handsome! I think I'm in love!_

"Are you okay?" Daniel asked, as she had been under for a while. She pulled her head up, and mumbled a weak "Yeah, I'm fine." before scurrying away, hoping that she was dreaming.

* * *

Daniel was confused. He liked Barbe, but she ran away from him.

_I didn't have a chance with her from the start! I'm so stupid!_

The young and newly evolved Typhlosion walked away sadly back to his den, his heart broken.

* * *

Pickle was confused as well. Barbecute told him about the cute Typhlosion by the river.

"Why would you run from him if you love him?" he asked.

"'Cause what if he already has a mate? Then what?" Barbecute replied.

Pickle didn't have an answer. He didn't like how sad she was, but what could he do? Then it hit him.

"Do the berry offering. Offer him an Oran Berry, and a Tamato Berry. If he's free, he'll eat the Oran Berry, and if not, he'll eat the Tamato Berry." It was the oldest trick in the book. Everyone knew about Berry offerings.

"Okay, thanks Pick!" she called out as she ran to find some Berries. Pickle sighed. She didn't even know where the trees were.

* * *

Barbecute walked towards the river, and saw the Typhlosion again. He looked as good as before, but sorta sad.

"Hello Daniel. Listen, I have two Berries, a Tamato and an Oran Berry. Want one?" she asked cautiously, her heart racing. He smiled at her, and a spark was in his eyes.

"I think I want the Oran Berry, they're sweeter. Tamato Berries are spicy." he replied.

"Oh, okay then." she said. Barbecute looked put-out.

Daniel looked really confused now. He knew that Oran Berries in an offering meant you were free, so why was she so sad?

"I'll leave then." Barbecute whispered.

"You do know that Orans are open and Tamatos are mates, right?" Daniel questioned.

"Yeah, and I really like you, but if you like Oran Berries, and I like Oran Berries, then our relationship won't work!"

_Dear Arceus this is a complex girl. And her fur looks so soft!_

"Why won't it work?" Daniel sighed.

"Because then I have to share!" the silly Typhlosion said, full of life.

Daniel facepalmed. Barbecute walked up to him and patted his back. "It's okay. We can work it out." she smiled.

* * *

Pickle saw Barbecute walk closer and closer to the cave. She looked sort of rugged,and her fur was a mess!

"Barbecute! You're home! So, how did it go?" Pickle asked.

Barbecute shook her head. "I'm not Barbe, I'm Daniel. Nice to meet you Pickle!"

"Wait for me!" the real Barbecute ran towards the den, and tackled her new mate.

Daniel twisted his back, and she fell onto her back. Hethen picked her up, and carried her inside, bridal style. Pickle sighed. _They are so cute together. Maybe I should find a mate? Nah, I'm good._

* * *

**So here's the third chapter of the Barbecute Chronicles. I'm definetly not done with Pickle, Pod, Daniel, and of course, Barbecute, so keep reading, and I'll update again soon!**

**See ya, Ty8 & Barbecute**


	4. Delibird Delivery

Daniel stared at the round shell of the egg. He woke up to see it, rocking ever so gently. He didn't know where it came from. Barbecute didn't either, but she was taking it far better than he was. Spring had come after the long, chilly winter of Articuno. The sun came up, and with it, baby Caterpie and Pichus, along with The Egg, as Daniel called it. _Does it ever stop rocking?!_

* * *

Pod was gleeful this morning. His mate, Honeysuckle, had cuddled him, and they noticed a surprise of three tiny eggs in the morning. They quickly hatched, and Honeysuckle had her hands full trying to keep the baby Caterpie safe from Pidgeotto and Pidgey. Pod had flew off in search of berries, when he noticed Pickle with another Pikachu, and it's tail had a heart shape. They were playfully wrestling in the flowers, and the female was licking Pickle's nose. _They look happy, and it reminds me of when was as a Caterpie,and Cyndaquil and I chased each other. But when we evolved, she grew bigger as a Quilava while I lost my ability to play as a Metapod. I waited to evolve, and she battled and grew more powerful each day, until she finally evolved into Typhlosion, and I stayed as Metapod. She was so disappointed! But I saw her smile when I became Butterfree. She couldn't hide that cheerfulness! I should check on her._

And forgetting about Honeysuckle for a moment, Pod flew towards the hidden den in the rocky area near Route 1.

* * *

"Barbe! You have a visitor!" Daniel called from the mouth of the cave.

"Daniel, where did you get the egg?" Pod inquired.

"Dunno, a Delibird?" he replied, staring at The Egg. Barbecute ran forward. "Hiya Pod!" she cried out. "How's Honey?"

Pod was about to reply when Pickle staggered into the den.

"Pickle, I saw you with a charming female Pikachu. You looked quite happy." Pod sniggered.

Pickle looked defensive. "W-what? No, she's my sister. Her name's Twist, and she adores me. We are related, not mated."

The other three mocked "We are related, not mated."

"Guys! And Barbecute! Stop it!"

* * *

A Few Minutes Ago...

Pickle ran towards the meadow, the long wild grass tickling his toes softly every time they touched the ground. He continued to speed through the wild flowers and grass, searching for a certain berry tree. He suddenly crashed into a lump, tripped, and spun quickly and landed on two feet, before dropping to all four feet. Then something or _someone _grabbed his tail and pulled him down.

"Pika!" Pickle yelled in surprise. "Chuuuu!" was his reply as a cute female Pikachu licked his nose softly, reminding him of the soft grass. She then leapt up and tackled him, and they started to playfully wrestle, twisting and turning to be the Alpha on top. Pickle didn't realize what was happening until he was on the bottom.

"Pickle." he sighed. It was customary that whoever was on the bottom said their name, and the top one could reply, or not.

"Twist. You're cute." she giggled. She then licked his nose once more, rolled off him, and as Twist walked away, she flicked her tail, once. It was a signal to meet again tomorrow, same place, same time. Pickle glanced at the sun to see what time it was, then ran off towards Barbecute's den.

* * *

Present Time

The Egg shook once as the Pokémon in the cave joked around, getting Pickle's sharp senses to hear it, and run to it. The others followed, Barbecute excited, and Daniel a little queasy.

The Egg shuddered, then split open, and a small, maroon and cream coloured furball came out, shook once, and cried out "Cynda?"

Barbecute was breathless. "Its... ADORABLE!" she yelled.

She turned to Daniel. "Can we name it Quin?"

He shrugged in reply.

Pod spoke up. "It looks like a Shiny Pokémon. They're exceedingly rare."

"Wow!" Pickle gasped. "That is so COOL!"

Quin looked around. "Quil?"

* * *

**So, this is Chapter 4, and I hope everyone liked it!**

**Ty8 & Barbecute a****nd Quin, signing off!**


	5. Mister Volcano

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Pokémon, or You-Know-Who up there. He's mentioned. Shhhh! :-O**

* * *

"But mom, I look different!" Quin exclaimed, knowing full well her mom wouldn't change her mind.

"Quin, that is no excuse. I'm sending you to a proper Pokéschool, and that's final." Barbecute replied. After four weeks in the den, her young child had become a rowdy Cyndaquil, making a mess everywhere.

Daniel was exhausted, Pod was caring for his baby Caterpie, Lily, Bess and Jake, and Pickle was disappearing misteriously into the forest and returning later with his eyes unfocused. Obviously he was meeting a girl, but Barbecute head no time to investigate with a child to care for.

"But mmoooommm!" the maroon mouse whined. "No buts," she growled. "Come on." the fire mouse was silenced as she grumpily fell to all four feet and followed her mommy into the woods.

* * *

Pokéschool was a place for young Pokémon to learn and train. In the old days, a mother would teach her children how to survive, but times had changed, and Pokéschool was much more convenient.

A teacher would teach all the students which Berries were edible, which cured burns, paralisis, poison, and even restored HP and PP. Then the teacher and their helpers would teach each child a little individually, helping them learn their moves, and how to use them.

The school was a nearby valley, picked because of its soft grass and nearby Berry trees. Pokémon of all shapes and sizes were awaiting the arrival of the teacher. A tiny Sentret crawled over to the shy Quin, who was hiding behind her mom. "Hi! I'm Matthew. What's your name?" he called out to her. She quivered, and Barbecute decided to do something. She stepped to the right, exposing her daughter. "What's your name?" Matthew repeated.

"Q-Quin."

"You look different. Are you a Shiny Pokémon?" he asked.

The baby Cyndaquil burst into tears. "I look awful! You hate me! I'm a freak!" she sobbed.

The Sentret looked worried. He looked not at Quin, but at Barbecute. "I didn't mean to make her cry! Please don't be mad!" Shaking, Matthew looked fearfully at the large Typhlosion. She just sighed. "She'll be fine. Give her a few minutes, she's sensitive. Dear Ho-Oh, she is clingy!"

Matthew cringed. "You swore."

"So? I didn't use the A word. Stop looking at me like I'm going to turn you into a pile of smoldering ash."

Quin stopped crying. A Dodrio called out, signaling that class was starting.

"Come on Matthew, we'll be late!" Quin said as she tapped her friend, then leapt up and spun into a fiery wheel. Her Flame Wheel zoomed down the hill, and Matthew dashed to keep up with it. "Wait up!"

Barbecute could not help but smile.

* * *

Pickle rolled in the grassy meadow, waiting for Twist to appear. She always smelled of fresh grass and Bluk Berries. A yellow blur jumped over him, and Twist smiled at the Tiny Mouse Pokémon. They played every day in the field, and he loved every minute of it.

He slowly came towards her, and she caught on. She nuzzled his nose, and without warning, kissed him.

_Am I really doing this? I'm kissing her! And it feels incredible!_

"Pickle! I thought you weren't seeing someone?" a familiar voice teased. He stopped kissing Twist and turned towards the sound. "Barbe?" he scowled. "Really? Had to ruin the moment?"

"Yep!" the always cheerful Pokémon replied, not hearing or caring about his anger.

Twist glanced at Pickle, and licked his nose softly. Pickle felt his cheeks grow hot.

"Pickle! Ohhhh Pickle!" Barbecute sang, bringing him back to reality.

He licked Twist's nose, twiched his ear, and walked towards Barbecute. He lazily flicked his tail once. Twist smiled. She understood.

* * *

Daniel woke up to a Thundershock. He cursed. "Arceus!"

Pickle and Barbecute giggled. The den echoed their giggles, creating a room of giggling Pokémon.

"Guys, you know I hate it when you do that!" he complained. That made the giggling turn into full-out laughter. It stopped when Daniel roared at them, his back in full flames. The room grew hotter as the prankster duo backed away, mumbling "Sorrys," and "Take a chill pill," at him. He calmed down (A/N the pill must have worked) and apologized.

"Sorry. I know it was funny for you, but please stop doing that. Okay?" he asked slowly. The den was deadly quiet. The tricksters nodded. "Sure thing bro." and "Alright sweetums." could be heard echoing as they left the cave. Daniel sighed and went back to sleep.

* * *

"That was HILARIOUS! Did you see his face!" Pickle roared with laughter as they strolled through the bushes.

"I know! He was all 'You guys bugged me so I'm going to roast you into my cup of coffee'!" Barbecute mocked, earning another fit of giggles from her Pikachu friend. Barbecute looked up at the sky. "Arceus, is that the time? I goota go and pick up Quin! Sorry Pic!"

He waved he off. "It's okay Barbe. Go grab your little fireball, and don't wake up Mister Volcano!"

She giggled as she went to the Pokéschool's valley. "See you later Pickle!"

Pickle grinned. He had a certain Pikachu to meet in a few minutes.

* * *

"Mom! School was awesome! I met a Ralts named Theodore, but everyone calls him Theo, and a Buneary named Lily who likes to tap dance, and me and Matthew became best friends!" Quin chattered on and on, not stopping for a moment. "And at snack time, we had a delicious slice of Sitrus Berry!"

"Great sweetie. Are you excited for tomorrow?" Barbecute asked.

"You bet!" the tiny Cyndaquil cried out happily.

* * *

**Hello, I hope you readers enjoyed Chapter 5! Don't worry, this is just the beginning!**

**Ty8, Daniel, Pickle, Pod, Twist, Quin, and don't forget, everyone's favourite,**** Barbecute, signing out. ^_^**


	6. In The Dark Of Night

**Hello Barbecute fans! I realised that my last chapter was my longest chapter so far, so just for you guys, I'm going to top that record today! So, here's my sixth chapter of The Barbecute Chronicles!**

**Disclaimer:**** Pokémon? Is that a fad? Well, I didn't start it, and I don't own it.**

* * *

Quin activated her fiery back flames and Flame Wheeled down the hill, followed by Pickle, who activated his Quick Attack. Despite the difference in age, the two of them loved to race and test each other's speed, especially on weekends. Barbecute and Daniel watched them from the top of the small, grassy mountain.

Quin reached the bottom and abruptly turned around and sped back up the hill, Pickle falling behind as he decided to shake things up a bit. Quin then noticed him zoom by her in a blur of yellow. "Arceus, he's using Agility!" she cursed as she pushed herself to go faster.

The two of them were side by side as suddenly, a burst of white flashed from Quin, and she won the race. Pickle went to congratulate her, but gasped at what he saw.

Quin was glowing a bright white, so bright it was blinding. "Mom?" she yelled. Barbecute ran up to her daughter. Daniel was amazed. The light dissapeared, and in its place was an impressive Quilava. Her shiny colour was still there, and she looked like fierce competition.

Or, she did, until she broke into tears. "W-what happened to me?" she sobbed. Daniel patted her back. "It's okay. You evolved, and it's natural to feel scared. But soon you'll get use to it, trust me."

"B-but I didn't want to evolve!" she hiccuped. Pickle looked uncomfortable.

"Why don't we go home and I'll get you a nice, ripe Sitrus Berry to eat. Sounds good?" Barbecute asked. Quin nodded slowly. "O-okay." she said shakily.

* * *

Quin was curled up on her soft bed, and was quietly munching on a berry.

Daniel sat next to her. "You know, when I evolved, it was scary for me, too. I had gone from a tiny mouse to a larger Pokémon in seconds. But I used it to my advantage. I was a stronger Pokémon, with claws and new skills. I battled day and night, and eventually, I evolved again and got stronger. I then did the bravest thing of my life: I talked to your mom. To me, she looked beautiful, and I decided to settle down. She did a berry offering to me, and I picked the Oran Berry, not the Tamato Berry, which meant I was free for a relationship. And you know what she said?"

Quin was curious now. "What did she say?"

"She said that we wouldn't work, because I liked Oran and she liked Oran, which would have meant that she would have to share! I nearly fell over!" Daniel laughed.

Quin giggled. "I guess evolving isn't too bad. Do you think I will beat Pickle in races more often?"

Daniel nodded. Quin dropped her remaining Berry into her mouth and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

Pickle struggled with sleep. All he could think about were those words Quin had said.

_"B-but I didn't want to evolve!" _They repeated in his head, over and over, like a broken record. _What about me? Did I really want to evolve?_

_Flashback_

_"Pichu, use Thundershock!"_

_Pichu nodded eagerly. It had been a long time since he had battled with his Trainer. "Pi CHU!" he cried as he released electricity into his opponent. The Ryhorn didn't faint like the other Pokémon usually did. Instead, he reared up and stopped on the ground, causing it to quake. Pichu collapsed._

_"Pichu is unable to battle, which means that Ryhorn is the winner and the match goes to Giovanni!" the ref called out._

_Later, he remembered his Trainer getting mad. "We were so close! If you would evolve, I could win my Badge!"_

_Pichu quivered. He didn't want to evolve, and had been holding an Everstone since he hatched, but his Trainer was enraged, and if evolving would make him happy, he would do it._

_Dropping the stone, Pichu glowed a bright white light. His Trainer was shocked._

_"Pika Pikachu!" Pickle cried._

_End Flashback_

Pickle awoke in a cold sweat, gasping for air. Whenever he had a nightmare, that was always the one. He never told anyone that story, not even Barbecute. It was his worst fear: to evolve.

* * *

Quin woke up with the sun in her eyes. The sun was shining, and it was a beautiful day. Careful not to wake her parents, she snuck out of the cave and walked towards Pickle's new den.

It was made a few weeks ago, around when she hatched. Pickle needed more space, so her mom and dad, along with Pod and Pickle, built him a nice tree fort. She helped out as well. From below, it looked like a Fearow nest, so other wild Pokémon avoided it.

Quin knocked three times on the trunk of the sturdy Mago Berry tree. Pickle didn't answer. Quin decided to climb jumped to a small branch that looked the right size for her. It snapped almost immediately. _That's right, I evolved. _Quin sighed. She couldn't see any branches strong enough to support her new weight.

Then she remembered something her dad had said."_But I used it to my advantage. I was a stronger Pokémon, with claws and new skills." _Well, she was a stronger Pokémon too! Quin jumped up and grabbed the trunk of the Mago tree, and found that she was able to hold on. She slowly pulled her way up, where she saw something awful.

Pickle was twisting and turning, tangled in the grasses and leaves of his house, obviously having a nightmare. Releasing some of her new fire, Quin blew a light Ember attack on him, waking him up quickly. He looked at her. "Quin?"

* * *

**To be continued... **

**So, the big question: How did Pickle end up in the Viridian Forest?**

**Keep reading The Barbecute Chronicles and find out, and remember, R&R! They inspire me to continue!**

**Your faithful writer, Ty8**


	7. Your Worst Fear

**Hello! I haven't had much time, but I managed to squeeze a chapter into my schedule. So please, relax, enjoy, and remember, I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

Pickle and Quin slowly walked back towards Barbecute's cave, an odd tension between the two of them. As Quin reached the cave entrance, the sun illuminated her mother's face as she rushed forward and crushed her daughter in a hug.

"Dear Arceus, we were so worried! We thought a wild Pokémon had taken you!"

Daniel strode forward, a mix of worry and anger clearly showing on his creamy face.

"Where were you two?" he asked, his back heating up a few degrees in his obvious suspicion. Pickle looked at the male Typhlosion coolly, no fear in his charcoal eyes.

"A better question would be how you two didn't think to ask your friends if they had seen your daughter." The Pikachu replied. Daniel growled, small flickering flames beginning to appear as his anger grew.

His teeth clenched, the Erupton Pokémon stepped closer. "We asked Pod."

Pickle strode forward, almost daring Daniel to attack. "Why didn't you ask me?"

"Because we thought that you were responsible enough to bring her home immeadietly! We trusted you!" Daniel roared, his back in full flame as he released a Flamethrower at Pickle in rage, but the tiny Pokémon nimbly dodged the attack and raced around Daniel in a blinding white circle.

The Quick Attack confused Daniel for a moment, but not for long. He slammed his arms down, and an Earthquake shattered the rocky terrain outside the cave, knocking Pickle off his feet. The Pikachu fell down behind Daniel, but speedily got up and released a Thunderbolt at Daniel, electrocuting the larger Pokémon.

Pickle's attack stopped abruptly, his nose wiggling and his ears twitching. "Everyone in the cave. Now." he said, a serious tone replacing his usual easygoing one.

"Why? Giving up?" Daniel snorted, a smirk on his face as he stood ready in his battle position.

Pickle's cheeks sparked, a snarl escaping his lips. "No, I never give up. We have a bigger problem right now."

"What?" Barbecute asked, her voice soft as she held Quin to her chest, hiding the battle scene from her daughter.

Pickle's voice cracked as her tried to speak. He took in a deep breath as he turned around to face his friend. "Humans. In the forest."

As Pickle finished the sentence, the Viridian Forest seemed to quiet.

There were people in the forest.

* * *

Twist lived in a hole in a Rawst Berry tree. Rawst trees were large and thick with many natural, hollow holes throughout the tree, and many Pokémon loved to nest in the roomy spaces. Most trees had about five, but sometimes there were six. Twist lived in one of those trees with six, and she was in the bottom hole, between the roots. For a Pikachu, the ground floor was perfect, and she had lined it with soft grasses and leaves.

Today seemed like a peaceful day. It was peaceful for a while, until a baby Pidgey above her started whining for food. And that woke another one, and she started to cry, who woke the third Pidgey. Twist thought her ears were going to burst, so she crawled out of the hole she called home.

That would be the worst decision of her life.

* * *

Pickle was curled up at the entrance to the cave, listening for footsteps. Daniel was holding Quin, and Barbecute had closed her eyes to try and hold in her tears. She couldn't stand losing anyone from her family.

"So Pickle, do you hear anything?" Quin asked quietly, her voice barely a whisper. The Pikachu shook his head. His words were lodged in his throat.

"Mom?" Quin asked.

"Yes dear?" Barbecute said, her mind imagining the fates of her friends and family if they were found.

"Are we going to be okay?"

Barbecute nodded, not being able to say the lie out loud.

* * *

Twist wandered the immense forest. She knew it like the back of her paw.

_Why is it so quiet? The forest is usually busy with life, but now it feels like someone died._

"Free!"

Twist turned her head at the sound. It was a Butterfree, and it must have been injured. Twitching and turning her ears, she raced to her right, through a Durin Berry bush to see a terrible sight.

A Houndoom was growling and snapping at a Butterfree, who was barely able to stay aloft.

_She looks so young too, _the Pikachu thought as Butterfree released a weak Stun Spore at her opponent, but Houndoom easily avoided the attack, and released a Flamethrower at Butterfree. She fell to the ground, a Burn sapping her remaining strength. Twist was too stunned to move, let alone attack.

A tall man came forward. He was dressed in camouflage, and he threw a round thing at the young Butterfree, and it pulled her in with a red beam of light. Shaking, the Pokéball stopped moving in less than a minute, and was still.

Houndoom sniffed at the ground, and barked at his trainer.

"You smell something, boy?" the man asked, and Houndoom nodded.

_He's going to take some other Pokémon? What a mean guy!_

She stopped suddenly. The trainer's words dawned on her.

_Run._

* * *

Pickle stood up, his nose twitching.

"What is it?" Daniel asked, holding Quin closer. "People?"

"Yes. A man, a Houndoom and-"

"Pickle?" Barbecute whispered, her voice shaking. "What else?"

"Twist."

"You mean your girlfriend?" Quin asked, a tiny grin on her face. Daniel and Barbecute glanced at her, then stared at Pickle.

Pickle nodded. Barbecute stood up. "Daniel, stay here with Quin."

"Barbe-" he started, but the look on her face stopped him.

Barbecute looked at Pickle. "Let's go."

* * *

Adrenaline rushing through her veins, the Pikachu ran through the bushes, her Agility wearing off. Twist tripped on a tree root and crashed onto the ground. The sky shook as rain began poring, soaking her skin in water. The grass grew slippery, and she heard thunder shake the sky.

A bolt of lightning flashed, and she saw Pickle and his Typhlosion friend come out from the darkness. Pickle ran over to Twist, and Barbecute roared a challenge out.

A Houndoom emerged from the bushes, growling fiercely. His trainer came behind him,amazed at the sight. "Typhlosion are rare. I think I'll catch it too. Houndoom, use Crunch!"

The Houndoom raced forward, his teeth glowing. Barbecute held her hands together calmly, and a sphere of energy grew in her palms. She threw the Focus Blast at Houndoom, and he yelped in surprise and pain.

"Flamethrower!" the man called out. Houndoom released a stream of fire at the wild Typhlosion, who countered with her own.

Meanwhile, Pickle and Twist were trying to escape into the forest. He and Barbecute planned it all out. Twist hobbled along, pain flashing on her face briefly.

"I think my ankle is twisted." she whispered. Pickle nodded. "It's okay. Stay here in the bushes and Barbe can carry you back to her cave and help fix it."

Twist nodded, and Pickle ran to help his best friend.

Barbecute wasn't doing well. The rain ruined her strongest fire attack, so she was stuck with Flamethrower, Focus Blast and in an emergency, Rock Climb.

Pickle suddenly appeared at her side, his face full of rage. His cheeks sparking, he jumped high into the air and released his most powerful attack.

A wicked lightning bolt dropped down from the stormy clouds and struck the first thing it could find, which was Tree the Oran Berry tree. Any remaining energy from the bolt was released into the air, shocking everyone within five metres of the tree.

Houndoom collapsed, and Barbecute was on the verge of following him. Her eyes filled with pain, she knew that today was going to be bad as the dangers unfolded.

The Oran Berry tree was on fire, but that fire was spreading to the surrounding trees, illuminating the forest in a raging orange fire. Barbecute could only stare as her home began to be consumed by one of her favourite things: fire.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my new chapter, and I hope you loved the cliffhanger as much as I did!**

**Always writing, Ty8**


	8. Sparks And Flares

**I'm back!**

**...**

**...**

***grumbles* Be that way.**

* * *

_Flashback_

_Pickle looked at his trainer. In the boy's hand was a gleaming stone. It was pale green with a yellow line in it, looking like a bolt of lightning. A strange power was radiating from it, like an energy._

_"Listen Pikachu, I just caught an Electabuzz, and it's more powerful than you. But I've been saving this Thunderstone, and I want you to evolve into Raichu. If not, then our paths will have to seperate from here on."_

_Pickle looked at the stone. It seemed so tiny and harmless, but the stone frightened him._

_Shaking his head, Pickle backed away from the Thunderstone. Angered, his trainer dropped his Pokéball. "Fine. This is goodbye." _

_As he walked away, Pickle thought that this was the worst day of his life._

_End Flashback_

The flames roared as heat radiated off the fire. Pickle was frozen in place by the hues of orange and red with licks of yellow. _Yellow. _Pickle shook the thought out of his head. _Come on Pickle, stay in the present. _The trainer and his Houndoom had fled as soon as Tree had gone up in flames. Even now Pickle could hear Pokémon fleeing the danger.

Most Water Pokémon in the forest were Magikarp or a rare Goldeen, but the small rivers of water were not big enough for bigger game. Viridian was a lush, green forest, perfect for Bug and Grass type Pokémon, as well as Pikachus and Bird Pokémon. _It was a home for so many, and without it, where would everyone go? _

* * *

Leo was settling down to rest. His mate, Buttercup, had her wings tucked around the last of their children: a Metapod named Lily. She was the youngest, and her brother and sister had already evolved and flown away, leaving her alone with her mom and dad in the nest.

Leo's eyes had began to droop, and he was about to tuck in his wings when he heard a shrill call. "Fire! Fire! Fire in the forest!" yelled a Spearow as she flew around the many trees. _It's a false alarm. _Leo thought, and settled down to sleep.

* * *

Barbecute jumped into action. She grabbed Pickle and tucked him under her arm like a football. Running over to Twist, she got the tiny Pikachu onto her back and ran. Ducking under the branches and jumping over tree roots, only one thing raced through her head: _Quin._

* * *

Daniel hugged his daughter as she snoozed in his arms. "Barbe, where are you?" he whispered, staring up at the full moon illuminating the sky. It's beauty was indescribable, but Daniel couldn't enjoy it without Barbecute. She would point it out, laugh, and make a comment about how cute Quin was in comparison. And he loved every minute that she was with him, her smile that could halt a Hyper Beam, those tiny ears and her soft, creamy fur.

Suddenly, a rush of Pokémon ran past his cave, waking Quin. "Morning already?" she asked groggily, but Daniel wasn't listening. He grabbed a Rattata as it was running and picked it up by the tail. "Please, let me go! I wanna live!"

"Where is everyone going?" Daniel barked. The little Rattata quivered under his fury. "There's a huge forest fire! It's going to swallow us all!" Daniel dropped him, and the mouse ran. Daniel turned around. "Come on Quin, we have to go." he said softly. "Why Daddy?" she asked.

He didn't answer.

* * *

Leo woke up because he couldn't breathe.

The smoke was suffocating him. Gasping, he looked at his mate and child. Lily had her eyes closed, and wasn't moving. Buttercup's eyes were shut too, and Leo knew she was gone. He felt it. He couldn't help but weep as what was left of his family was gone.

_Would it be better to just fall back to sleep?_

But that wasn't the answer; Leo flapped his wings slowly and lifted into the air, his heart heavy. Coughing, Leo flew down lower, hoping to escape the smoke. The air was clearer the closer he got to the ground. His wings felt light and easy to lift, almost as if Arceus himself was trying to help him escape the deadly dangers around him.

Flames engulfed his home as he left, and Pod used all his willpower not to look back.

* * *

"Barbecute collapsed at the entrance to her cave. "Daniel? Quin? Anyone?"

But the cave was empty. Twist ran her paw softly through Barbecute's fur. "They probably ran to safety." she said. Barbecute nodded. "Yeah." she whispered. Everything was crashing down around her. And she felt so alone.

Pickle stirred. He had fallen unconscious by breathing in the smoke, but Barbecute felt his heart thump in a comforting beat. _Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

The dangers around her seemed to pull her back into a distant memory, she closed her eyes and it all replayed in her head. That terrible day.

_Flashback  
_

_Cyndaquil's heart raced as her father slashed a claw at the Fearow. Her mom had been killed by the fierce bird's Drill Peck, and she hoped that she was not next._

_As powerful as a Typhlosion is, Fearow are very agile, and within seconds the Flying type had created a gash in her father's fur, staining the beige fur a crimson colour. _

_The Fearow screeched as his opponent fell. The tiny Fire type shook with anxiety._

_The man behind his Pokémon congratulated the bird on defeating his foes. Cyndaquil felt morally wrong; why celebrate when Pokémon are gravely injured or-_

_She halted her thoughts. They were both alive. And she growled at the evil man._

_Poacher. The first word her mother taught her. In the wild, one must survive, and a poacher is a danger to any Pokémon's survival. And this man was dangerous._

_He walked closer to her. "Come here girl, don't struggle." _

_The word echoed in her head, not registering. Poacher. Poacher. Poacher._

_His Fearow was behind her with his terrible talons grabbing her back; crying out in surprise, she released a tremendous power from her back. Flames scorched the Pokémon and he dropped her in pain; where had these flames come from?_

_She felt a small fire in her throat and exhaled, releasing a ton of fire at the poacher._

_The Ember attack knocked him down, and she yelled at the frightened man as he ran. _

_"No one will catch me! Ever!"_

_End Flashback  
_

The smoke brought her back; Barbecute coughed as it filled her lungs. She ran towards a gap in the trees, Twist and Pickle on her safely. Twist gasped for air as Barbecute tripped on a root, crashing to the ground. Pickle wasn't stirring anymore; the Pikachu was still. Crawling, Barbecute pulled herself towards Route 1, praying to Arceus that someone would help her.

* * *

The small Pokémon opened his eyes slowly, breathing in the crisp air. He sat up quickly, reflexes keeping him concentrated. Around him was long grass, a full moon in the sky. Stars glimmered in the darkness, and that's when he realised that his favourite constellation was not in the sky.

He remembered tracing them with a paw; his favourite was Luxray. It gave him courage and hope. But it was gone.

He recognised Arceus, the follower star. No matter where you were, Arceus would follow.

Glancing around, he saw a wooden sign, obviously old and well-worn by weather.

_ .:Welcome to Pallet Town:._

He wasn't in Sinnoh anymore.

* * *

**So...**

**Tell me what you think. I love reviews, and they really brighten my day. Also, any guesses on that ending? Bye Bye!**

**Typhlosion8**


	9. Survivor's Guilt

**People and Pokémon of all types, sizes, ages and shapes...**

**Legendary or not...**

**I bring you...**

**Chapter 9! *cheering in the background***

* * *

Daniel's voice echoed through the forest. "Barbecute!" he yelled. His voice cracked, and his hope disappeared as his voice seemed to mock him as it repeated, over and over. Quin nudged his leg. "Where's Mom?" she asked. Daniel didn't answer. He felt that by answering, he made it official.

Barbecute was gone.

* * *

Twist gasped for air. She was lying on a bed of dry grass, and she wheezed from the remaining smoke in her lungs. Coughing, she started to get up.

"I wouldn't do that. Your body is exhausted. You should rest."

Twist noticed that it was getting harder to get to her feet, and collapsed.

"Who are you? Where are you?" she panted. She got no reply.

Twist heard coughing from someone near her. She turned her head slowly and saw a yellow mouse and a larger Pokémon near him. Pickle shook slightly as he inhaled the fresh air. "Barbe? Twist?" he whispered, his voice hoarse.

"Pickle!" Twist called out as loud as she could to alert her friend. Pickle flicked his tail slightly, and the Pikachu smiled and twitched her ears weakly. He was okay. So was she. Things would turn out alright.

* * *

Leo was lying on a dirt road. Weakly opening his eyes, he searched is surroundings. Long grasses were weaved together along the path, and he saw a few edible weeds. The heavy scent of pine wafted through the area.

All the young Butterfree could think about was Buttercup and Lily, so he pushed them out of his head. _Come on Leo. Think about your survival first._

He slowly lifted one wing into the sunlight. It was slightly charred, but otherwise okay. Lowering it, he tried to lift the other. Pain gripped him as sunlight illuminated the broken wing. A large tear was shown, and would only worsen if he tried to fly with it.

Leo spotted a Sitrus Berry tree. A small smile appeared on his face. Lifting his head, he shot a String Shot at the tree. The sticky thread hit a Berry, and he pulled back the string and looked at the Sitrus Berry in front of him. A little overripe, the yellow berry was Barbecute's favourite. _Are Barbecute and Daniel alive? Pickle? Quin? That cute Pikachu that Pickle likes? Am I the only survivor?_

* * *

As she collapsed on Route 1, her life flashed before her eyes. When she hatched out of that tiny spotted egg, her first battle, enjoying an Oran Berry with her mom, riding on her dad's shoulders.

The poacher that took their lives.

Her first Ember attack, defeating a Rattacate that tried to eat her, evolving into Quilava, battling some Beedrill for territory, her first den in a quiet grove near Pallet Town and the first battle she lost.

Her second den in a Rawst Berry tree, training herself and learning Lava Plume, meeting Leo and winning a Battle Royal hosted by the oldest Pokémon in the Viridian Forest, Venusaur, and enjoying the delicious reward of 100 Sitrus Berries.

Her second territorial battle and her third den, a cave deep in the forest, surrounded by soft mosses and leaves. It was also close to many Berry trees and a home to small wild Pokémon; a near perfect home for a young Quilava.

Evolving, nicknaming Leo "Pod" and meeting Pickle, Daniel and having a beautiful daughter, a tiny Cyndaquil named Quin.

Quin's first day of school, her evolution, the forest battle in a thunderstorm, and the forest fire. The raging fire that consumed her home. She tried to escape, but it was futile as she collapsed on Route 1, Twist clinging weakly to her back and Pickle not even moving anymore. Her own heart seemed to slow as her life came to an end.

And now she was going away, farther and farther from her life, closer and closer to Arceus and the clouds. She could only hope that Daniel and Quin were still down below, and that they were okay.

And then suddenly being brought back to Route 1 by a Riolu and then sinking into unconsciousness.

* * *

It had been days since Pickle had woken up. The Riolu that found them would bring them Berries to eat, and as happy as Pickle was that he and Twist were okay, all he could think about was Barbecute. She had only moved once, a slight twitch of her paw. That was how they knew she was alive. Her chest felt still and her pulse was barely there.

Pickle was resting under the shade of a tree, his mind wandering. How many lives had the fire taken? How many more survivors would go because of injuries? Why was Arceus toying with their lives?

Pickle looked up at the clear blue sky. It was such a beautiful day. Barbecute would have loved it if she wasn't unconscious. She would have rolled down hills and feasted on Sitrus Berries from Tree with her friends. But Tree was burnt to a crisp, hills were destroyed in the blaze, and the once close group of friends were now separated by trees, injuries or possibly death.

Angry, Pickle growled at the cloudless sky. "Arceus, you've separated us! You owe it to me to bring us back! You owe it to Barbecute!" he yelled, but of course he got no reply.

Something glittery dropped on Pickle's nose. It sparkled in the daylight, almost like a scale.

_Pod has scales._

Pickle's head snapped up and searched the branches of the leafy tree. Then he saw him; the Butterfree was face down on a branch, his right wing torn and his left one slightly charred from the fire. Scales were fluttering down from his wings slowly, almost like a miniature snowstorm above Pickle. The Pokémon lifted his head. "Hey Pick.. Miss me?"

* * *

**So...**

**Good chapter? *crosses fingers***

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Ty8**


End file.
